Mystogan's Little Tryst
by Iciciro
Summary: When Mystogan walks back in the guild to find that little Akira is all grown up, how will he react? He sure as hell won't let her go! Warning: this is strictly smut. M-rated. For a reason. Mystogan x OC


Akira

Mystogan typically avoided the guild. No one was going to know what he looked like. So on days that he needed jobs, he put everyone to sleep before entering. Such was the case that day. He was startled to find a black-haired girl, green eyes wide open, sitting next to a snoring Natsu. Her head was firmly on the table, and her eyes made no recognition of him. He considered it safe—she must have just slept with her eyes open. For some reason, this girl intrigued him so.

This was why Akira found herself, each hand tied to her bed, without a shirt and a blindfold pulled tightly over her eyes. As she slowly woke up, she realized her situation. She tried to make no indication that she'd woken, but (damn him) he'd figured it out.

"I know you're awake," he said smoothly. She lashed out with her foot, hoping to hit him if he was near enough. She swiped at air.

"Damn. Who are you?" She demanded. She felt him sit on the bed. A finger began to trace back and forth up her calf. She shivered. She looked delicious.

"I came into the guild today, and I was shocked to see a woman staring at me. Are you new to our guild?" He traced the purple fairy mark on her neck. She tried to kick him again, but his hand caught her without breaking the pattern on her neck with the other. "Don't make me tie these down too. It does so make things harder." She gulped and let her leg fall. His brow furrowed. "Green eyes. Purple mark on the neck…" A shock ran through him. "Akira?!"

"What's it to you?" She snarled, trying to get at her binds with her nails.

"Where's the little bookish girl who would even show her ankles? Who is this woman in her place with the enticing mini-skirts and the dangerous knives at her waist?" His lazy hand travelled up her leg and hitched a finger on her waistband. He began to talk wistfully, while slowly dragging down her skirt. "I remember our time quite well. You were running in the forest that day, a few nasty Vulcans at your heel. I didn't have enough time to put you to sleep before jumping in, and before I could get away after the fight, you gave me a kiss one of the only parts visible—"

"Your nose," she said quietly. "Mystogan?!" Her breath came quickly now, making her breasts bounce prettily in front of his hungry gaze.

"Oh, my sweet Akira. How our paths have crossed!" He threw her skirt across the room and snatched up her waist. The mighty Mystogan pulled her up into his lap, betraying his hardness to her nether lips.

"M-Mystogan!" She exclaimed, trying to push back the wave of arousal that had come over her. He growled.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to lose my calm," he said lowly. "Don't you know you can't just say a man's name like that with your perfect little body splayed out like it is?" She shuddered as he began to slowly rub his hardness into her growing need. He began to caress her softly, working his way from the waist up. "Are you a virgin?" He suddenly asked. She blindly shook her head. "When?"

"A long time ago," she muttered, blushing under the blind. "I haven't… been with anyone since." He began to kiss her then. First her breasts. Then her neck. Her cheek.

"Did he kiss you like this?" The man inquired, as he moved his hand into her panties.

"He didn't—oh!" She gasped but then quickly bit her lip. His slender finger worked inside of her. She must have been true to her word. She was nice and tight around him, and it chipped at his resolve to make her comfortable instead of simply fucking her. "Didn't kiss me at all." As she became used to him, she became mouthier. "Honestly, it wasn't that good. I kind of gave up on the whole institution."

"Not kissed? Wasn't good? Oh, dear Akira," he laughed. Suddenly, she felt him so close, almost hovering above her. He worked hard at her core, pressing another finger in. "You were not taken correctly! I'll have to take it upon myself to show you," he growled, as he started to rub at her clit. She gasped again, not even cutting it off this time. Her hands fisted in the air, and her head flung about blindly, trying to expel the pressure inside of her. It was all too much. His wicked fingers pulled her first orgasm out of her quickly, knowing exactly which buttons to push to make her see stars. He kept thrusting his fingers into her, unrelenting. Even after she came down from her high, he didn't stop. She moaned—her first moan, a moan for _him_—and her leg tried to wrap around his waist to give him better access.

He was still wearing clothes.

"Mystogan!" She chided, his fingers still deep inside of her. "I-If you think I'm g-going to stand for you being in full clothing while I'm here nude," she managed to say. Another moan leapt from her throat when he pinched her clit. "You h-have another thing coming!" He paused, wondering if he should really stop. He was having so much fun watching her melt before him, but if he kept this up any longer, she wouldn't be up for dessert. Neither did he feel comfortable taking off his clothes. However, she seemed adamant. He kidnapped her, tied her up, and practically began raping her. He could take his defenses down for her.

She whimpered slightly when he moved away to take of his things. Her ears caught the rustle of fabric hitting the floor, and her stomach turned over. She was about to get seriously sexed. By Mystogan. Most of the guild members had never even heard his voice, let alone came in physical contact with him! Here she was, panting and moaning because he was pleasuring her. A pleasure she was sure was not shared by many. Finally, he returned to her. Her own panties had already run off somewhere, and she neither knew nor cared where. All she knew was that she needed him. Badly.

"Now this," he began, cupping her face gingerly. "Is how you fuck a real woman, Akira." He pressed his lips to hers, while at the same time sliding into her molten sheath. He hadn't anticipated her feeling this good. He quickly abandoned the soft and fluffy, going straight for the hard and passionate. Her hands pulled at her bonds as he drove his shaft deep. He moved away from her lips, sending bruising kisses down her neck. Akira moaned wildly, his throbbing manhood stretching out her tight sheath. His hips snapped back and forth, setting up a punishing pace. She tried to keep up, only managing to thrust down upon him now and again.

His powerful strokes sent legions of pleasure through her, extending to the tips of her raven hair. In turn, her hot wetness pushed him to the edge. He felt his release coming fast, but he held out. She had to be first. His lips attacked everything she had—her mouth, her neck, her breasts. His hands were too occupied keeping her in place, but his tongue had free reign, and he took advantage of that. She gasped out his name when his mouth found her nipples. He growled and wrapped an arm around her waist, freeing his hand to rub at her clit.

"Again," he rumbled. She said it louder, desperately crying out for her release. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back out of passion. "Yes!" He hissed, pumping deep into her.

"Mystogan!" She screamed, and he couldn't take it anymore. She'd found his weakness and exploited it for all it was worth. He shot hot bursts of semen into her, filling her body with a new sensation. His thrusts became less harsh, as he came down. He slowed still, until he was fully sheathed in her body. He started to apologize when the look on her face told him she must have been holding back just as he and came at the same moment he did.

"Do you still want to abandon sex?" He asked, thrusting lightly once. His juices dripped out, covering her thighs and sheets.

"God, no," Akira panted. He got up, and she whimpered at the empty feeling inside. She took a moment to compose herself again, as she was not used to such passion. Little did she know, that Mystogan was just a shaken up. He'd already replaced his disguise when she spoke again. "Next time we're both in Magnolia…"

"I'll find you," he promised, cutting down her wrists. She rubbed absently at them.

"Maybe next time without the restraints, huh? I want to feel you—" Not even a full second elapsed when she was up against the wall, his erection at her back.

"Dammit, woman. Don't say things like that when I'm trying to leave!"

They had another go-round. And another. And another.

.

The next day, Akira was bone-tired.

"Hey, Akira. What happened to you yesterday? I thought we were going to fight?" Natsu roared, fire pouring out of his mouth.

"Yeah. I don't recall seeing you after you said you were going out to lunch," Gray noted. Akira smirked a little, the smile not going unnoticed by Mirajane.

"I had a little tousle with an old friend," the raven haired girl said simply.

"All night, boy. He must have some real stamina," the model for a bartender said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh you really have no idea," she said, rubbing at the bites her Mystogan left. How poetic of him, she thought. He'd only bitten over her fairy mark.

**A/N **

**So? I've gotten really into Fairy Tail, and there will be more of these coming! Perhaps I might consider doing a sequel, as I do so love these guys together. Who knows, maybe if I get enough comments I will! **


End file.
